


How long yet

by Yugato



Series: Olivarry week 2017 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, Sexual Tension, Tumblr: olivarryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugato/pseuds/Yugato
Summary: The seventh day of Olivarry week 2017 –  Power/Body Swap AUBeing in a body that isn't yours is very difficult. Very uncomfortable too. But they are trying to make it work. Well, they have to, don’t they?





	How long yet

Felicity was looking at the two heroes with amusement. The frown and hard glare coming from Barry’s face looked odd and out of place. On the other hand, Oliver’s sheepish smile and little awkward fidgeting was beyond funny.   
“So, what guy got you into this mess?” She asked.

“Metahuman who can bend reality. Normally he would build curvature in funny ways for a while. But swapping bodies or spirits, that’s new,” Cisco answered.

“Can you fix it?”

“Sorry Allen. I have no idea how he did it, but I will look for something,” Wells said and turned to his desk. Catlin was standing in the corner with a sympathetic expression. Cisco and Felicity pulled out their phones and took a few photos. 

“What do you thinking you are doing?” Oliver asked (from Barry's body) with a gravelly voice. Barry’s voice could be scary too.

“Nothing!”

Being in a body that wasn't yours was very difficult. Very uncomfortable too. During Barry’s work, both of them had to be there. Captain Singh wasn’t happy. The better phrase would be ‘irritated beyond belief’. Oliver was not supposed to be at a crime scene, But thank God, Joe always managed to convince the captain to ignore Barry’s boyfriend's presence.

Oliver was quite good at investigating. He saw a lot of things and deducted many things well. But he still wasn’t Barry. The adorable boy who was the best CSI the CCPD had. But, fortunately, Barry as Oliver was always close and was secretly helping his boyfriend. He was telling Oliver where he should look, what tool to use and how, etcetera. It was easier when they got to the lab and were alone. Barry switched to CSI mode to examine and test all the evidence, occasionally complaining about how he couldn’t use his speed to hurry things up.

When the Flash was called it fortunately wasn’t for a metahuman, just some thugs. So Oliver did a good job he as the Flash, and Barry as the Arrow coped too, thanks to the fact that they had practiced a little beforehand. Oliver ended up crashing into a wall more than a few times trying to figure Barry’s speed out. Barry’s shots weren’t bad; being in Oliver’s experienced body helped. And having Oliver next to him and instructing him was a big help. 

Contrary to what one might think, the hardest part was at the flat when they were alone. The first night Barry was standing in front of the mirror and making goofy faces. The curiosity of wondering how his Ollie would look was too great to resist. That didn’t last long though because Oliver didn’t like it and was quick to put a stop to it. Both men were used to, when they were alone in flat together, not keeping their hands to themselves. They each found the other irresistible. So while they were getting better in public, in private was entirely different.

Like always, they were flirting, but when the mood for fun came everything stopped. No kissing, sometimes a hug, but nothing more. Why? Well… Would you kiss yourself and still be turned on?! When they were too close to each other the mood vanished. Needless to say, the frustration was getting worse by the day. Both men were horny. Like, really horny. They would look in the mirror and see their hot boyfriend, but they could do nothing. Even when they were together for a while, but touching themselves in this situation would make them feel guilty.

Oliver was in a little worse shape. He in their relationship was the one who was more into action. Additionally Barry’s body produced more heat than a normal person due of his speed. Seeing his boyfriend’s sleepy and adorable face in bathroom’s mirror didn’t help at all. He wanted to scream at the absurdity of the situation. Normally he would be turned on seeing Barry, but right now he was seeing himself in Barry’s body… What the hell?! And Barry being in his own body wasn’t doing anything nice for him. And that's because some idiot wanted to have some fun. Oliver could see himself choking that meta-jackass in the (hopefully near) future.

Oliver noticed Barry was struggling with the situation as well. Everyone started to avoid the two heroes. The pair had become prone to bursts of anger at the others for no reason. Of course they quickly apologized, but still, they were a little frightening. Oliver was sitting in an armchair in the dark with a glass of whiskey in hand. And it would have been a good idea to relax if not for Barry’s metabolism. Damn! Now he really feels bad for his boyfriend and he's inability to get drunk. At least the reflection in the window was nice. Barry all cozy in an armchair. 

“Hey, Ollie. Aren’t you going to sleep?” He wouldn’t to get used to hearing his own voice so close to his ear.  
Barry sat down on arm of the chair, “you know I can’t get drunk, yes?”

“Yeah, I noticed.” 

He looked at him and saw him smirk. “What?” Oliver asked.

“I can get drunk! Give me that!” Barry grabbed his glass and downed its contents.

“Bleh, don’t we have something more drinkable?”

“We have some beer, but not enough to get my body drunk.”

Barry paused and said, “alright. I can make the sacrifice.”

As time passed they chatted and Oliver noticed Barry finish off another bottle. 

“Easy Bear, drinking always gets me horny.”

Barry groaned aloud, ”of course.” His voice was slurred with drunkenness. “I’ll ‘ember for next t’me.”

“Next time?”

“’en I’ll ‘ing get ‘ou to bed.”

“Bear, I have no idea what you are trying to say.”

“Th’ was sup’ sappy”

“Whatever, you’re drunk, you won’t remember and it doesn't really matter.”

In the next morning Barry woke up with the biggest hangover he had ever had. Between drinking water and hiding from light and noises he decided it wasn’t worth it to get up.

So when Cisco said he found the man who made this mess, Barry barely stopped Oliver form ran and killing this guy as the Flash. Still, Oliver terrified the poor bastard enough that when he fixed things he passed out. The Flash can be scary when he wants to be. And a mad Arrow next to him didn’t help the scary factor at all. And after, when neither man left Oliver’s flat for three days, no one said anything aloud. 

Well, maybe Felicity murmured something like ‘horny dogs’.

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver is so not to used to be (how they call it?) cock-block xD
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much [viviegirl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05/). You are the best!


End file.
